reason why im naked in your bed
by shirocchin
Summary: Todoroki Shouto tak tahu harus berkomentar apa ketika melihat Midoriya Izuku di atas ranjang miliknya dalam kondisi setengah telanjang. [shouto/izuku] drabble, au


**Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi**

 **reason why im naked in your bed (c) shirocchin**

 _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Just for fun gaes wkwwk._

 _OOCs, maybe typos, cuma drabble ringan pelepas penat(?), AU_

* * *

.

"Well... aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, Midoriya."

Todoroki Shouto bersandar di sisi pintu, sorot mata gusar memandang sosok setengah telanjang di atas tempat tidurnya. Midoriya Izuku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sesungguhnya, Izuku mengharapkan reaksi yang lebih panas dari sang pemilik quirk ganda. Tapi kenyataannya, Shouto hanya memberikan pandangan heran—meski sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Shouto sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh setengah telanjang teman sekelasnya saat berada di ruang ganti, keduanya bahkan pernah menggosok punggung satu sama lain saat mengunjungi onsen dalam agenda darma wisata beberapa waktu lalu.

Kamar Shouto dan Izuku letaknya sedikit berjauhan. Meski pun begitu, Shouto sering menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjungi kamar Izuku, sekedar bermain game atau hanya ngobrol.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu, Todoroki- _kun_? Tidak seru." Izuku kecewa. Sejak kapan Izuku menjadi pemuda yang agresif dan berani menggoda? Ke mana sosok polos ceria yang selalu kikuk dan salah tingkah? Shouto memilih tak bertanya, ia mengikuti saja keinginan Izuku.

Shouto tersenyum samar. "Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Menerjang dan menelanjangi Midoriya, begitu?"

"Mesum."

Shouto tidak menanggapi. Ia menghampiri Izuku yang kini bersandar pada ujung ranjang.

"Kenapa tidak pakai baju? Kau bisa masuk angin, Midoriya. Aizawa-sensei bisa memarahimu jika kau sakit dan ujungnya Iida yang disalahkan karena tak bisa menjaga anak-anaknya. Dasar bandel." Shouto mengusap rambut ikal Izuku penuh sayang. Jika adegan ini disorot kamera, mungkin para _shipper_ TodoDeku akan kejang dan berbusa di tempat. Sayangnya tak ada mata lensa yang mengabadikan momen intim mereka berdua saat ini.

"Todoroki- _kun_ , jawab jujur. Apa yang kau rasakan saat melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Ingin marah karena melihat bocah bandel." Shouto tertawa pelan. Jantung Izuku serasa berhenti berdetak. Shouto jarang—hampir tidak pernah tertawa. Rasanya menggelikan jika membayangkan pemuda minim ekspresi seperti Shouto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Izuku mendadak geli. Kenapa tawa Shouto sungguh renyah di telinga? Izuku yakin ia pemuda normal, setidaknya beberapa hari yang lalu (karena ia masih sempat memandangi foto menggiurkan Nicki Minaj yang ia sembunyikan di bawah bantal).

"Tidak ada rasa yang lain? Seperti—"

"Seperti terangsang, begitu?" Iris heterokrom Shouto menelusuri kulit telanjang seputih susu.

"Mesum."

"Hmm, menurutmu apa aku terlihat bergairah, Midoriya? Jika yang kau harapkan dariku adalah reaksi seperti ini..." Shouto menggantung kalimatnya. Jemarinya menjangkau dagu Izuku yang kini terlihat gelisah.

"Kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu, Midoriya? Bukankah kita sudah terbiasa melakukan _skinship_ di depan publik—saat ini kita hanya berdua saja." Shouto menunduk, memberi kecupan sekilas pada dada lapang yang sedikit berkeringat.

Shouto memegangi kedua sisi pinggang Izuku yang masih berbalut _boxer_. Menggoda pemuda yang lebih kecil dengan gerakan erotis. Izuku mengumpat. Mimpi kotor semalam terlintas dalam kepalanya. Wajarkah jika ia bermimpi digagahi Todoroki Shouto? Malam usai pesta kecil-kecilan karena telah berhasil Bakugou Katsuki dari tangan aliansi penjahat serta bayang-bayang Shouto yang terlihat lelah dengan rambut berantakan, menyeretnya dan menelanjanginya di toilet sempit.

Izuku memejamkan mata.

"Jadi... aku ingin tahu alasanmu, Midoriya."

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menggoda Todoroki- _kun_ saja. Hanya mengetes apakah kau masih normal atau tidak. Apakah aku yang justru menyimpang atau—"

"Bukankah kau sudah tau jawabannya sejak awal?" Kecupan Shouto turun membasahi jakun yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"—kupikir video porno _gay_ yang kau simpan d-di laptop adalah sebuah kesalahan dan—"

"—dan ternyata memang bukan kesalahan. Midoriya, berhenti memasang ekspresi seolah-olah kau menolak apa yang sedang kulakukan. Kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang sabaran saat di atas ranjang."

Izuku menelan ludah susah payah.

Sepertinya ia menggoda Todoroki Shouto di saat yang tidak tepat.


End file.
